


Sick Day

by incrediblytired



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Fluff, Post S3, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wakes up feeling awful. Mild fluff ensues. <br/>(gender neutral)<br/>(rated t for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language. Thank you for clicking! I am request based, and more than willing to write your Supernatural prompt. Please comment or message me. You can direct message me on instagram at the username "incredibly.tired". I will accept ALL requests, ALL ratings, ALL pairings, and ALL kinks (if that is what you want). Please contact me, and enjoy the following one shot.

You looked up at the ceiling, too ragged to feel much other than mild repulsion and curiosity at the stains above you. Somehow overnight your body was invaded by one of those awful sinus-respiratory illnesses, and you were trying to find the will to remove yourself from the bed to retrieve a glass of water. The breaths that were now only coming from your nose seemed to be raking at your throat, rubbing it raw with every inhale and exhale. With an embarrassingly great amount of effort, you sniffed in an attempt to keep the mucus from crawling down your face. You, to put it nicely, felt like shit.

The low rumble of the impala sounded, and you quickly shoved yourself into a sitting position, as to not look like a complete waste of space to the boys. The quick sit up was immediately regretted when your head began whirring, and soon the spots formed in front of your eyes. "Oh, fuck," you muttered as the door swung open.

"Would you look at that Sammy, Y/N decided to join the living," Dean said while loosening the cheap tie around his neck.

"Go to Hell," you bit back with no hesitation.

"Ooh, low blow, sweetheart," he replied in a relatively light tone, considering the weight the words could hold.

Before you could use your wit to further stir Dean, Sam interrupted, 

"You feelin' okay, Y/N?"

You gave Sam a look and began to tell him how absolutely wonderful you felt when Dean interrupted.

"Don't start, we won't make you go out today."

You gave Dean a face and began to form your argument when he continued,

"Scratch that, we won't let you go out today."

You gave a bitch face straight from Sam's playbook and collapsed back unto the bed. You were kinda pissed about missing a possible rugaru case, but another part of you silently thank whoever was listening for a day off.

You heard the boys around you redressing in their street clothes and tried to block out the rustling. As you began to drift, the pain in your throat was brought back to your attention. Your eyes opened just in time to see a large hand place a glass of water on the table beside you, while another set of hands drew a blanket over you. The boys then left quietly, leaving you to recover without interruption. You reached for the glass, sipped your water, and smiled at the comfort the boys had given you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am request based, and more than willing to write your Supernatural prompt. Please comment or message me. You can direct message me on instagram at the username "incredibly.tired". I will accept ALL requests, ALL ratings, ALL pairings, and ALL kinks (if that is what you want). Please comment and leave kudos, if you see fit, and contact me with anything you wish to read. Thank you again!


End file.
